Raw Deal
by Saphrin M
Summary: Look at it! Chapter 14!: Who said life was easy being the daughter of a long thought dead WWE superstar, espescially when murder is on the minds of someone very close to home. Raven, Jeff, Kane, Hunter, & UT RR! Sequel to The Broken Mirror!
1. She dies

Sequel to: The Broken Mirrors, Broken Still

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE characters that I mention. Gwen, or Marie own themselves(if they are mentioned.) Everyone else is strictly mine. I do not make any money off this, so don't sue me, go read the story. Review too please!

Blood quickly pooled around the body of a lifeless girl. It trickled from her forehead, gushed from her throat, and spurted from the large wound on her side. What was left of her clothes wasn't flattering, but then again, being a rape victim didn't make for one feel good. Her eyes rolled around in her head, her limbs losing all the feeling. She wished she could've cried, her eyes would've spilled enough tears to clean away all the blood, but simply sobbing would injure her more.

She wished that someone would help. She couldn't move, couldn't scream, all she could was lie in the hot sun, the grass under her wet and sticky with her blood. She was near a forest, she could hear a stream bubbling and a waterfall…. Oh how she would've loved to see that waterfall, dip her toes in the cold water and watch the sun sparkle against the water. Watching the fish swim around her feet, she would've pulled her feet out quickly for fear of getting nipped at. But now, she could barely move, let along take off her shoes.

Her boyfriend had told her about the waterfall. He had visited it before. He was there, waiting for her now. Maybe he would come and find her. She knew he was probably the only one in the forest now. He must've heard her screaming before, unless he had already submerged himself in the water. That had sounded nice, she had put her bathing suit under her clothes today, hoping to go for a swim. A tear spilled down her cheek. He wouldn't find her. Breathing was harder, crying was the only thing she could now. Tears spilled down her cheeks, washing away a bit of the blood on her ears.

She struggled to take her last breath, her chest becoming tight and heavy. Her eyes remained open as her heart stopped and her chest collapsed. She was dead, and no one knew.

***

***

Annabella Levy looked around, then sighed. She figured that her cousin would be home soon enough, but she couldn't bear another minute waiting. Her little cousin, Laramie, was screaming and picking at her shirt. She wished her Aunt Gwen would get her, but she was probably busy making food for her husband. He ate like a cow, never stopping. Anna sighed and looked down at her cousin. "Lara, shush. I can't play now, I'm busy waiting for your sister to come back."

Laramie's face twisted into pain and anger. "But you said next time you came over you would play with me."

"Look, Lara, I'm sorry, I'm really busy today, and waiting for your sister doesn't make it any easier. I'll take you to the mall next week, will that make it up to you?"

"NO!"

Jesus Christ…. Anna rubbed her forehead. "What would then?"

"I want… uhm…" Lara looked up, trying to think. Her curly brown pigtails fell back as she stared at the ceiling.

Anna kept tapping her foot, waiting. "Well?"

Lara looked up at her cousin and grinned. "A pony!"

"I can't get you a pony, Lara. How 'bout I take you out for ice cream and a movie?"

Lara started crying. "I wanted a pony!"

"I'll take you to the mall too?" Anna covered her ears, wincing, and hoping that she would agree.

Smiling, Lara hugged her cousin. "Thanks Anna!" Laramie ran off upstairs.

Anna fell back onto the couch. She looked down at her watch. 5:53. Dammit, they were supposed to be here almost an hour ago. "Aunt Gwen, do you have any idea where they went to?"

"Damien and Mallory went to a lake for a swim. It's really nice, it has a waterfall. I went there with Glen once. Jake was going there too, so naturally Heavynne tagged along. Why? Is she still not here?" Gwen made her way out to the living room. 

Anna sighed. "Mallory, Heavynne, and I were supposed to go to the mall tonight to get dresses for the prom." Anna looked out at the window. It was starting to rain. It was hopeless. Heavynne would never get back anytime soon. At least if she could go home, she could take a nap. "I guess I'll go then. Heavynne & Mallory won't be back for awhile. Bye Aunt Gwen." Anna grabbed her keys off the coffee table and trudged outside.

Gwen watched her niece go. She sighed and went back into the kitchen to make dinner. She might talk to them later, when she wasn't so pissed off for being stood up.

***

"Grandma? I'm home?"

"Anna, why so early?"

She put her keys down on the coffee table and fell back on the couch. "They never showed. They went with their boyfriends to a lake… I guess it was more important. I'll go out later to find a dress."

Mrs. Jacobs looked down at her granddaughter. She saw Anna's miserable mood and decided not to bother her. Her life had always been hard and she had been looking forward to getting a dress. Lately, Anna hadn't been having such a good time.

Her mother had died a few days after she was born, and her father killed himself when she was five. She had no family to speak of, except her uncle's family and her father's sister, Basia, who lived almost too far away to see often. Until recently, Anna had been happy with her boyfriend, Mike, until he decided that she wasn't pretty enough for him.

Anna was crushed, she still was crushed. She couldn't believe Mike had left her for Emily Williams, the school whore. Then again, he almost always wanted sex from her. Anna sighed. It was her senior year, she was 18, and she had no one to go to prom with. Life sucked, and it only seemed to get worse. "I'm going to bed. I'll eat later if I get up." Sighing again, Anna trudged up the stairs and fell onto her bed. 

Turning on her side, tears spilled down, streaking her bed sheets. She looked over to the picture of her parents. The sobs became harder and she curled her arms around herself. Everything seemed so bad. Desperation seethed through her body and she threw the picture against the wall. They weren't here, and they never would be. Her life was falling apart, but she only hoped that it couldn't get worse.

Anna was plagued by bad dreams of blood and gore. She woke up repeatedly during the night, sweating and trying to catch her breath. Morning didn't seem any better. The sun was too bright, she looked awful, as if she had been crying all night, which wasn't so far from the truth.

It was nearing sunrise and breakfast wasn't on the table. "Grandma? You okay? Where's breakfast?" Looking around, her grandmother wasn't anywhere in sight. She walked around a bit, the occasional yell for her grandmother, but no answer ever came.

She went to her room, the door was closed. She knocked on it. "Grandma? Are you okay?"

Opening the door, she saw her grandmother cradling the phone in her hands. "What's wrong? Why are you holding the phone?"  
"Anna, I don't know how to say this… but… she's dead." Her grandmother's face was twisted into pain.

Taken aback, Anna walked up to her. "What are you talking about? Who's dead?"

"Mallory. She was raped and killed. She's dead, Anna." 

Anna looked down at her grandmother. "You're lying. She can't be. She was supposed, yesterday… we were… no." Anna ran out of the room. "She can't be dead… They're lying. It's not true. Mallory… no…" Tears slipped down her cheeks and she curled into a ball on the floor. She couldn't have another person die. Not again, not now. It couldn't be worse. Anna couldn't want to die anymore. Mallory, her best friend, her only friend, was dead. 

There wasn't a single thing to do now but cry. Anna couldn't muster the strength to move. Crying seemed better. Mallory didn't deserve that, and Anna couldn't take the pain. The thought of Mallory's dead body made her pass out. She only wished she could've done something. Mallory never deserved to die. Not that way, not now.

To be continued?

A/N: This is a sequel to the broken mirrors, if you didn't see. I hope you all will get into this story, I'm really happy with this chapter and I think the story will turn out very nicely. If you all have any ideas, comments, questions, hatred, or anything, please leave a review. Leave a review anyways. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I'd love to know if I should continue it. Have a good night. 

-Saphi Sparks


	2. He returns

Anna was actually one of the most beautiful girls in school. She had bright sapphire eyes, and long dark brown hair. The effect was devastating. When her eyes would peer out beneath her hair, guys would want her. Most girls hated her. But she was so nice, they couldn't. Anna didn't have a cruel bone in her body. She was genuinely happy, was… until Mallory died.

Anna had always thought that she wasn't beautiful. She always thought Mallory got all the boys. Whenever they went anywhere, Mallory got all the looks, but most of the boys that would talk to Mallory were too afraid to talk to Anna. Someone so beautiful couldn't be nice, she had to be mean. They were scared that Anna probably already had someone and wouldn't want them.

What a card fate played on her.

Beautiful and sweet, but most of them too scared she would be awful on the inside.

Anna had been happy her whole life, with the occasional failures. She never felt different, without parents. Most people didn't know of their deaths, and Anna kept it that way. Mike had known and he hadn't liked it. For what reason, she never knew.

She was mostly normal, even from the extremities that had happened in her life. She looked like most other people. Jeans, shirt, sneakers. Not quite athletic, but not really lazy either. She liked to have fun on occasion, but she liked reading more. She was a bookworm and she had gotten that from her father. Yet, Anna had her mothers lively demeanor on occasion. She was known to be gregarious, on some occasion even more so than her two overly extroverted cousins.

But Anna was none of this right now. She was curled up in a ball on her Aunt's lap. Basia had driven down when her grandmother called in the wee hours of the morning when Mallory's body was found. Anna loved Basia to no end. She still kept her mother's dogs, who to this day wouldn't seem to die. She felt closer to Basia sometimes then her cousin. Basia reminded her more of her father, and at least she could remember his face.

"C'mon, you've cried enough today. You need some food, no? I'll make you something, what's your favorite."

__

"Death!" Anna cried and turned away.

Basia stifled a short laugh. "I know it hurts, _cheré_, but it'll get better. Come now, you must eat. At least for me?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I think I'll go to bed.

"You're much too like Raven. Eat something, now. I'll make you something, and you'll eat it. You'll feel better, I promise. If you don't, I'll give you twenty bucks?"

Anna sighed. "You're going to bribe me into eating?"

Basia's mouth split into a wide grin. "That's about it."

"Fine."

Anna didn't remember a minute of the last few hours. Eating didn't seem like anything. At least it was mindless and she had to focus on that. Better on food, she supposed, than on Mallory. She choked, thinking about Mallory again, and tried to cough.

"_Mon dieu, _Anna, cough it up."

Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I was thinking about Mallory."

"Stop, just stop. You can't do anything now, I know it hurts and I know I sound like an awful bitch, but you must understand that you're just making yourself worse."

"Haven't I hurt enough for one lifetime? Haven't I had enough people die? Why does it happen again?" Anna screamed at her Aunt, but stopped once she saw the fearful look on Basia's face.

"You remind me too much of Chrissy. It worries me sometimes, because you're also loyal and sweet like Raven." Basi sighed, and shook her head. "I'm worried about you, Anna. You'll explode at people just like Chrissy… which didn't turn out so great. You have to watch yourself. She forgot, and look what happened."

"I know what happened. I know! Don't tell me that I haven't known. Every day I know that I don't have a mother, I don't have a father anymore. I remember him playing with me and crying. I felt awful. I made my dad cry, and I couldn't tell why."

"You look like Chrissy. You have his eyes and his face shape, but you look just like Chrissy." Basia frowned, a tear on the verge of falling. "It's hard to see someone you love in someone else. I can't blame him…"

"Well I can! He left me. I'll never forgive him. When I need him, when I need anyone, they always leave me. Well fuck them! I'm through with this." Tears were falling faster than before, and Anna ran out of the room.

Basia fell back into the chair, sighing, and looked at the food. "At least I get to keep my money I suppose."

***

"We should tell her. We really should, it would be easier on her now."

"You must be joking! She would lose her mind. That's a shock. I thought we agreed when she was 18."

"She is, well, in two weeks."

Basia sighed. "I don't know, I just don't know. It's just such a shock to hear."

"Not as a bad as hearing your best friend is dead."

Basia looked out the window. "I suppose not, but then again, lying about death isn't a good thing either."

***

Damien was in a state of shock. She had found her, maybe seconds after she died, maybe hours. He couldn't know, he couldn't remember. All he could see was her beautiful body was destroyed. The blood that had pooled around her had been started to dry. Her eyes were staring up at the sky. Maybe she had been wishing he would've shown up. If he had ever known, he would. But that time had passed, and they were already pressing into the future.

Anna could see it all as plain as day. Damien wanted to die. Not that her thoughts were far from that either.

"Anna, could we see you for a moment?" Basia called into the room.

Anna sighed and hugged Damien again, who didn't even flinch as she stepped out of the room. "What is it? Why are you all here?"

Her grandmother, Uncle Glen, Aunt Gwen, Aunt Basi, Mark, and Marie were all in the room. She didn't even know they had come down. They were her godparents. She adored them, at least when she saw them. "What's with all of you in here? What else is going on?"

Gwen sighed. "We figured it was time."

"Time to what?"

"Time to tell you, dear, just listen, will you?" Basia asked, patting her on the shoulder.

They all looked at each other, maybe nervous on how to start, or who should say it.

Gwen coughed and said, "Chrissy… your mother… she never died. She did, in a way, I mean, just listen." She saw the tears in Anna's eyes, and her own throat caught from the pain. "She woke up and didn't remember a thing. She thought it was better that she leave than live with someone she had no idea who he was, or her child."

"You lie. I know you Gwen, you lie worse than a thief! She can't be alive."

Basia hugged her in her arms. "Hold on, Anna, just please listen. There's more."

"Your dad, Raven, he's not dead. He never died. He faked his death, I mean, he told us. He just couldn't look at you anymore without crying. Without just remembering how he lost her. He lost his heart to Chrissy, and he couldn't stand it. He lost his mind. You don't remember his funeral do you?"

Anna looked at Glen. "I.. I was little."

"We never had one. We put the tombstone there. It was so you would have a happy life."

"Why didn't you leave it like that?" She screamed at Glen.

"Because we think he might come home to see you after this. He always checks up on you, through Basi. He loves you, he really does, but he couldn't stand seeing Chrissy in you. It broke his heart each morning he saw your smile. Chrissy tore his soul apart." Glen sighed. "I'm sorry, honey, I really am."

"You lied. You wouldn't do this. He… No, Daddy was a good… he wouldn't leave me, he wouldn't hate the sight of me…" Anna cried and looked up Basia. "Why did he leave?"

"He hurts, Anna, he lost his only love."  
"Why did he abandon me? I should mean just as much to him."

The door opened, and a simply, lonely man stood in there. "You do."

"Oh god, Raven?" Basia stared.

Anna looked up. "Daddy?" She fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh, fuck." Raven cursed. "I didn't…"  
"You just seem to have that influence on your family. Make them fall unconscious." Gwen glared and bent over the teen.

Heavynne ran through the door. "What, is it really, Raven?"

He looked up. "I guess I'm back?"  


TBC…

A/N: Review, if I don't get one more review, excluding Gwen's, I won't update. I'm really sad that at least 10 people have been reading but no reviews? : ( Come on guys, maybe 5 minutes of your time, and you'll make my day better! Maybe I'll give you another chapter. *sighs* Please?

-Saphi Sparks the depressed writer


	3. Jeff sees beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars or Gwen. Everyone else, is mine. I do not make any money off this, so don't sue me. Now… to the story…

"I… I had a dream that Daddy came back. It's not possible, it was so real." 

Basia frowned, looking over to Gwen for help. "Honey, that wasn't a dream."  
Still slightly unnerved from passing out on the floor, from which she swore was a dream, Anna's eyes went wide. "Please tell me you're lying? My mom, my daddy… they can't be alive…" She turned over to Gwen. "Gwen?"

"They are; I'm sorry honey, but you had to know, and your father just loves to show up like that." Frowning, Gwen started to pace Heavynne's bedroom. "I can't believe he did that." Gwen stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Is she okay?"

Basia shrugged. "Probably not."

"I… I don't know if I can go out there. He's been gone for 13 years… I don't want to see him." She choked on her words. Disbelieving that she actually said she didn't want to see her dad. She loved him, she wished every night she could see him. He was the one thing that she wanted back. Nothing else had hurt her as much as he had when he left.

***

"You bastard! What right do you have to come back into her life now?"

"I'm her father!"

Gwen shoved Raven in the chest, his back hitting the wall. "You're an inconsiderate bastard. You don't deserve Anna. She's better than you'll ever be. You aren't anything to her anymore!"

"What happened to you Gwen? You used to be so nice and sweet? Now you're just a cruel old bitch."

Gwen's hand flew before Raven could take notice. The stinging slap hit his face and his head cracked to one side. 

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You don't ever touch me like that again, Gwen. I'm not your friend, I never was. I never tried to be."

"You bastard. Get out of my house! Right now!" Screaming, she looked around frantically.

"Gwen, Gwen, calm down." Glen rushed into the room and grabbed Gwen. Looking towards Raven he mouthed to leave the room.

Raven quickly walked out of the room, only to run into his sister. "Gwen's turned mean."

"No shit." Basia ground out through her teeth. "Three kids, losing Chrissy and you hasn't been quite so easy on her."

"I was never her friend." 

"I'll slap that sneer of your face, Raven, if you lie like that again. _Cher, j'adore tu, mais…_ You are my only brother, no? I worry about you. In these past years, you have not done so well for yourself." Sighing and stepping closer to Raven, Basia touched his cheek. "You don't know what you do to that girl."

Raven said nothing. His eyes lowered to the ground. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and slowly looked back up to Basia. "I guess I should be going then." His heart was breaking in two. He ruined his daughter. He knew he had. He only wished that he could have the time to make it up to her.

***

"Well, seems to me you did what you thought was best."

Jeff Hardy, the voice of reason? Raven sighed. His life had really gone down since Christina had left him. Her name, her voice, her hair, her smell… it plagued him every night. He could think of her in his arms, her kiss. He looked over to his companion. He had been on the road some time, and Jeff was the only one who seemed to want to talk to him anymore.

Jeff had abandoned his family. Matt had gotten too cocky, Lita hadn't a second thought about staying with him. The fling with Jeff only made it worse between the two brothers, but Vince McMahon loved the controversy and used it as an angle. One of the last few successful ones. Of course, Jeff had no family and he had sunk deeper into depression, maybe even darker than Raven had ever been. At least, before Christina had left him.

"I'm a 51 year old deadbeat dad. I left my daughter, faked my death for her so she could have what? A normal life?" He sighed, cradling his head in his hands.

"Stop complaining. Neither of us have family. My dad died years ago, my brother disowned me, and I haven't had a steady relationship in years. I'm only 40, about to 41. Life's not good for me either, so don't start." Jeff had become harder, the years hadn't been kind to him, his body broken more times than anyone could remember. Emergency room visits had become regular.

Raven shook his head. "I don't know even why I work with wrestlers anymore. I hate seeing it everyday."

"So quit."

"Why don't you?"

Jeff paused, and looked out the window of the hotel room. "It's the last thing I can still hang on to."

***

Jeff tapped slightly on the door, stepping back a second later. He didn't know why he came here, at least on Raven's behalf. A second later, the door opened and a young girl stood before him.

"Who're you?"

"Uh…" He looked down at the girl. "I'm looking for Gwen and Glen?"

"Oh." She looked back and yelled. "MOM, DAD SOME GUY IS AT THE DOOR!"

"Christ Laramie, you know not to open the…door?" Gwen stopped in her tracks, her voice slowing down as she saw Jeff standing at her door, his hand tucked in his pockets. The rain was streaming down his baseball cap. "Jeff?"

"Yeah, uhm, can I come in? It's raining out here…"

Gwen ushered him in quickly, pulled off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack without missing a beat. She kicked the door closed with her foot. "I haven't seen you for ages, at least for the occasional appearance on wrestling."

"Gwen, who was at the door?" Anna walked in the room and she stared at Jeff. She didn't know whether to fall to her feet and pass out, or run up to him and tackle him. Her face turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Anna, this is Jeff Hardy. He's an old friend, however… What are you doing here?"

"Is that… Anna?" He looked over to Gwen, then back to Anna, his eyes transfixed on her. God, he felt like such a lecher, looking at a girl like that. She was probably barely legal and here he was trying to mesmerize every inch of her body. From the top of her long brown curly head right down to her purple painted toenails.

Anna gulped her body involuntarily shuddering as he watched his eyes follow the curves of her body, then up to her face again. Her throat caught and she couldn't move her mouth to even say hi. She had no idea who he was, or why he was here, but she was afraid to hear why. She didn't want to know if had to deal with her father, or her mother. Nothing seemed to be good right now.

"Gwen…" He sighed. "Look, I'm gonna' get to the point. Raven didn't ask me to come, but I felt like I should. He's in some awful pain Gwen. He's been losing his mind every since another doctor was hired a year ago and her name was Christina. He hides in his room. He's my friend, I'm worried. You gotta' do something for him."

"You must be joking. He called me a cruel bitch, and he left his daughter. I will do nothing for him. There's so much else going on, there's a funeral tomorrow Jeff!" Tears dripped down her cheeks. "I'm burying my son's girlfriend. She was like my daughter. I don't care what Raven's problem is; there's bigger problems than his psyche."

Jeff stood, his mouth slightly open, and he whispered, "Christ… he never told me about someone dying…"

"He couldn't have known." Heavynne sighed, entering the room. "No one knew for awhile, but it would be best if he stayed away. Mom hates him right now."

Jeff sighed. "He's my friend, I just want him to have a family again."

"Why don't you have one?" Anna asked.

Jeff didn't answer, and he didn't look at her. Desire was already clouding his brain, and he didn't want to think of the last time that had happened. It had ripped his family. "My family has disowned me." He grabbed his jacket without thinking and shrugged it onto his back.

Anna watched as he left. His shoulders were hunched over in the leather jacket, and his hand quickly opened the door, then pulled down the hat lower on his head so to not get rain into his eyes. Long, brown hair hung out of the end, still dripping, and then the door shut with a loud slam. Anna turned to Heavynne. "Who was that?"

Heavynne sighed, still in the midst of limbo and pain. "Jeff Hardy. Back when we were little, everyone loved him. He was beautiful, but now he's just a sad broken man it seems, like the rest of us."

Anna sat down onto the couch. Too much had gone on for one day, one lifetime it seemed. She watched the door, until her body forced her eyes to close, and blissful sleep took over.

A/N: Thanks to Gwen and Nikki. Gwen, as always reviews, and Nikki, thanks for reviewing. You really made my day. To the rest of you, thanks for nothing. You readers have no idea what it's like to not get anything back. But I'm going to continue this story anyway because I like it so there. If you don't, go fuck yourself. If you do, just leave me a review. You people make it worthwhile to post, not just to write. To show it someone else. *sighs* Whatever, if you don't review, fine. If you do, you have my everlasting gratitude.

-Saphi Sparks


	4. She reads, then dies

*Disclaimer* I do not own any WWE superstars or Gwen. Everyone else is mine. Do not steal them without my permission. I am not making any money of this so don't sue me. Now, read the story and review please…

It's hard to describe one's mood when the only thing she could hear was the sobbing next to her, behind her, and to the other side. 

Anna looked to her left, her right, then craned her head back just enough to catch Jeff's eye. He was… beautiful. His face wasn't wrinkled, except for one small frown line down the front of his forehead. His hair was shoulder length, thick and brown. It looked like it was made to have hands run through it. His eyes, however, were the most alluring of them all. They weren't a vibrant jade, they were more pale green, soft and kind, as if over the years the light in his eyes had dimmed from the pain in his life.

His shoulders were hunched over, his brow low over his eyes, hiding the pain that could be in his eyes. His face was shabby, partial shaven, but he had a light beard and an even lighter mustache. Either way, he didn't look like his life had been as easy as one might think. She sighed, and turned her head back, the words droning on in the large Catholic church.

Anna's heart went out to him, even if he was friends with her father… She couldn't even begin to fathom how her father could show his face after all these years. Lowering her eyes to her hands, she folded them, then turned her fingers around, until Basia tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" She whispered.

"You need to speak, _fille_."

Anna nodded, her body starting to shake as she stood up. Not remembering her papers for a moment, she had to turn back to grab them. Blushing from embarrassment, she quickly moved up to the podium, and then the fear struck her heart hard. Tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision. 

"I… I don't know where to start. I shouldn't be up here speaking, there were others who meant more to her." She whispered into the microphone, and her eyelashes flicked the tears down onto the paper, blurring the pen. Darting back and forth from the crowd, she could only see Jeff, and he slowly nodded to her. Though, the casket was the next and last thing she could see before the tears ran down her face and ruined her make-up.

"Mallory was beautiful. She was my best friend, since I had been little. It was always the three of us. Me, Mallory, and Heavynne. Mallory… she was the sweetest girl. She was beautiful, and she didn't care. She was perfect inside and out. There was no one else who could make your day feel as good as she did. She really loved people, and she really didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of this!" The last sentence was almost a scream, but the emotion in her voice turned into a unreserved sob. Quickly, her throat caught, tears running down her cheeks.

Basia was instantly to her feet, holding Anna in her arms. She walked her back to the pew, and others went up to talk, and time never seemed more slow when it came to see Mallory one last time. 

Anna could barely walk up to her, she never wanted to see what had happened. Maybe she would look as beautiful as she did for the Valentine's Day Dance. She had never seen so many people since that dance, but this funeral easily surpassed her wildest imagination of who had loved Mallory.

Anna knew that her funeral wouldn't be nearly as nice. No one cared about the virginal bookworm.

***

Weeks had passed and there was no word from the police. They either didn't care about Mallory's murder, or they were incompetent. Both went hand in hand.

Anna had passed her 18th birthday, without a thought of her father. Three weeks after that, it had been two months since Mike had left her, five weeks since they buried Mallory, and three weeks since her birthday. She hadn't seen anyone. She sat up in her room, barely eating, except for the occasional midnight ramen noodle feeding.

One particular night, Anna didn't feel so alone anymore. 

She had made her way into the kitchen, reading to boil a cup of water and wait a few minutes, then disappear into her room, but a simple letter addressed in script to Annabelle Levy caught her eye. It was on a stack of bills and ads for the upcoming election. She looked at it, for a moment, then forget about it.

She turned on the burner, waiting for the water in the teapot to boil. Her eyes were drawn back to the letter. It could be from her father, but she couldn't be sure. What if was from Basia? She'd want to see what she had to say. She sighed, and walked back over to it, fingering the sides, sliding against the crisp corners. It must have been sitting here for awhile, almost took weeks now from the post date.

Whistling from the tea kettle brought Anna out of her dream world and she hurried over to the kettle, picking it off from the burner. She grabbed a cup of noodles with one hand, ripped it open, and poured to the top. She set the teapot back down on the stove. Her eyes drifted back to the letter. Curiosity was going to get the best of her one day, but she didn't want it to be today.

Today wasn't her day. Anna went over to the letter, quickly ripped the top open, and pulled out a messily folded letter, sort of trying to be in thirds, but ending up in ninths. Confused, she unfolded it.

_Dear Annabelle,_

I know you don't know me; you probably shouldn't. I'm just an old man. That doesn't stop me from writing you. I remember you from the funeral, the way you talked about Mallory. You were beautiful, and I wish I could have held you instead of your Aunt.

I'm not your father, this is Jeff if you haven't figured out yet. I know you think I'm some old lecher, but I see a bit of myself in you, and I wish I could hold on to my youth, but the past is catching up with me. I wish you the best in your life, and I hope some day you can see your father. He only wanted the best for you, and he did what he thought was right, even if it wasn't.

You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, the way you look, the way you talk, and you shy demeanor. I know there's something more to you, and I wish I could know you. You would be amazing to simply have as a friend.

I am sorry for your loss of your friends. Friends are close to heart, but never forget how much family can mean to you. Family can be your life-force, and don't knock them away. I wish you the best in your life, and I hope we could meet again.

Sincerely,

Jeff

Anna put the letter back on the table and stepped away. She didn't know whether to be afraid, or flattered. In recent days, she had seen more pictures of him in his twenties. He had barely aged a day. He looked the same, except for his sad eyes. It killed her to think of him like that. Life was tough, she knew it too well.

Sighing, she went back to her noodles, already soft and ready to eat. She grabbed a fork, and then as soon as she was out of the room, she looked back, and grabbed the letter, disappearing into her room for a few weeks to come. To mourn over Mallory and her lost father, and to wonder of the life she could have with Jeff.

***

"She was pregnant."

"No."

Damien took another drink out of the vodka bottle. "She was going to have my child, we were going to go live together." A tear spilled out of his eye, but before any more could come, he took another drink to drown himself in his sorrow.

Anna felt the shock hit her very soul, shaking her body to the bones. She looked over at Heavynne's, whose face hadn't changed a bit. She evidently knew the news already. "I… I'm sorry." Anna ran out of the house and drove all the way home. She had to hide out again. It wasn't time to be out yet. It hadn't been long enough. Things were too wrong and something wasn't right. Something wasn't right, and she wanted it to all go away.

Then again, driving home to her house on fire didn't have a great effect on how anyone's day was going to go. Anna ran out of the car, barely in time to turn it into park. "Grandma!" She started to scream, and cry. She had nothing left.

A/N: Ugh, thanks Gwen. You are the only reviewer, and of course you like my stuff. Then again, to the rest of you, I am begging you to review. Please. 

Whatever, this story is totally for Gwen, and maybe Steph if she ever reviews. Have a good nite.

-Saph Sparks


	5. She plans

Anna's eyes spilled over with tears as she watched her house burn down. Her grandmother was inside… and there was nothing left of her life. She only had the few things she kept in her car. "Grandma…" She sobbed, but couldn't tear her eyes away from the blaze.

"Anna!" 

She looked up, but couldn't see anyone.

"Anna! I'm okay!" Her grandmother ran towards her, sooty and dirty, but alive.

Anna ran into her arms, fell down crying. "What happened?" she asked, in-between sobs.

"I… I don't know, all I saw was something explode in the kitchen. I was in the living room and I ran out as fast as could when I saw the smoke, but the fire blazed and I got burned…" She looked down to Anna, whose eyes were wide with fear. "Don't fret, dearie, we'll be fine."

"But everything's gone… everything…"

For the next few days, Anna stayed with her cousins in their house, trying to console Damien, who never stopped to think of what drinking may do to him, and Heavynne, who would barely speak a word when spoken too. For the most part, Anna had taken things better than either of them, and she had lost a friend, gained a father and mother, and then lost her house. It amazed her how resilient she could be when she felt like nothing inside and that no one cared.

Everyone's mind was on their own business, respectfully. Gwen was the only one trying to put on a happy face. Anna stayed numb, never once thinking of herself, or anyone else. She lost weight quickly, too quickly, and her grandmother had begun to worry.

"I don't know what to do with the child. She's just wasting away, and she won't tell anyone."

"Well Heavynne is no better, but it will all be okay soon, I know it." Gwen nodded, trying to reassure herself and Mrs. Jacobs.

"I don't think so Gwendolyn, I just don't. Anna is not the type to let something go."

Gwen turned around, washing her hands. "Well, I don't know what to do. I have my own children to worry about."

"And your niece means nothing?" Mrs. Jacobs cried.

"I never said that…"Gwen forced the words out through clenched teeth.

"You never said that she means anything anyways!"

Gwen screamed, and turned off the water, flinging the water off her hands as she threw them up in the air. "Stop assuming shit and leave me alone to my fucking business." Tears spilled down Gwen's cheeks as she moved towards the door. "Don't assume I don't care about Anna!" 

Mrs. Jacobs sighed, sitting down in the chair, leaning her head on the table. She didn't know what to do, otherwise she was going to lose her granddaughter, the one person she was still close to. She sighed, and rest her arms under her head. Crying wasn't going to help, but it would make her at least a little bit less stressed, for the moment.

***

Raven wasn't happy. He looked over to Jeff, who sat with his head down. "You like her?"

"I can't help it. She's beautiful. I'm not going to go out with her, I just think she's beautiful."

Raven's skin crawled. "She's my daughter, you could easily be her father."

"Don't you think I know that?" Jeff cursed, and pulled out a altoid tin from his pocket. "Don't say you've never looked at a twenty year old and thought, 'I want to bang that chick.' You cant' say it, because I know you have; you told me that you did too."

"It's my daughter though. I don't want to know of you thinking about sleeping with her!" Raven screamed at him.

"I never said I wanted to sleep with her, I just said she was beautiful." A pause. "Why do you even care? You haven't seen her in thirteen years? You don't even know what's she's like! She could be a prostitute and you wouldn't be able to say a thing." Jeff opened the altoid tin, and pulled out a cigarette. He grabbed the lighter next to the rest of the cigarettes, and flicked it.

"Argh! Fucking-fuck-mother-fucking-hell-goddamit Jeff!!" Incoherently, Raven rambled on more curses.

Sighing, Jeff walked out of the room, sliding the door open to the balcony. He looked out, focusing on the moon, and finished off his cigarette. He watched it fall down from their 15th floor apartment. They were living in Arlington, Virginia for the time being. Raven wanted to be near Anna, even if she hated him. Jeff didn't care; he had no life to speak of other than following Raven. He sighed. He had never really had a life, had he?

***

Anna received another letter from Jeff. He was babbling about how he had an apartment and that he wished her the best. She sighed. Maybe she should go see him. It sounded insane, she knew it. She barely even knew him, but she had put him on a pedestal so high that she doubted that he could ever fall from grace. He was kind to her, always wishing her the best, and for what? He didn't expect anything of her.

"Anna, phone for you."

Anna stood up and moved into the kitchen, grabbing the phone that Heavynne had left on the counter. "Hello?"

"Hi Anna."

Her throat caught and the tears started to well up in her eyes. "Why are you calling me? Leave me alone!"

"Anna, please, honey, wait, give me just one minute!"

Anna started shaking, her hand almost dropping the phone. "I… I don't know."

"Anna, I know you think this is crazy and that there is no way that it could have happened, but you have to believe me that I thought it was the best."

Her fathers voice only tore more through her soul. Every word he spoke drove the nail harder through her already broken heart.

"Honey, I know this is crazy, but I have to see you. I want to have a relationship with you. You're my daughter."

"Am I?" She said quietly, the tears falling from her eyes. 

"Of course you are."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were 5!"

"Goddammit, it doesn't matter. I thought you were dead!"

"Anna…"

His audible sigh didn't affect her one bit, and she continued. "I don't know how you could do that to me but I don't want anything to do with you . You're not my father." Anna didn't want to hear his response, and she left the room.

As she made her way into her room, the tears threatening to spill did, and she couldn't help but feel worse than before. Nothing she did made sense to her. To her own self, she had no idea what she would say next, what would happen when she said it . She had cut herself off from her father, and she wished so hard that she could see him again. She had wished every night just to see his smiling face again.

She had done the same thing with Mike, but now she didn't want him. She never did, but she was so lonely. Loneliness made her do things out of the ordinary. She would have never wanted Mike in the first place. He wasn't sweet, he didn't bring her roses, or tell her how beautiful she looked. The best compliment that she ever got was, "Hey, you washed your hair."

The infuriated her now, but back then, she would take it all willingly, just to get something from him. She had loved it back then, but hadn't see the harshness of it. Anna pulled her hair out of her ponytail, and sat down on her bed. She would wallow in her misery until she found a way not to.

There was a knock on the door" Anna, phone again."

She didn't nod, but picked up the phone next to her bed. "STOP CALLING ME!"

"I uh--Anna?"

It wasn't her dad, it was Jeff. "I… I'm sorry, Jeff? Why are you calling?"

"Raven just stormed out of here, and he called you… I was just wondering if you were okay."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well you're both my friends…"

"Jeff, I don't know anything about you, how can you be my friend. How could you be my friend when you live with him?" She cried.

"I…" his voice faltered. "I don't know, I just guess I thought you were. I'm sorry for calling."

The dial tone buzzed through her ears and she looked at phone. She didn't know why and how, but she hadn't wanted to say it to him. Jeff was a nice person, just genuinely. He would do anything for anyone, and he worried about _her._ Out of all people, her. She wasn't anything to anybody, but for some reason he seemed to care about her.

She laid back on her bed. There had to be something she could do. She had to do something to get out of here. There was way, but she couldn't find it. Not yet. Anna forced herself to think of something else. Anything else than the present. Thinking drifted into sleeping, but before her eyes closed, the plan was made and she knew a way. A faint smile passed on her face and she would only have to wait until tomorrow. Just tomorrow…

A/N: Thanks stuff:

Mike: Hehe, thanks for reviewing!

Gwenny the super penny: Oh it will get more sad, but more beautiful too. Hehe, sorry for the wait. I know I told you like weeks ago.

Erin: Hey that's really cool. I hope you like this chapter too and thanks for reviewing.

Steph: Oh mi god, you reviewed! Hehe, sorry for the wait on the chapter, review more pleeeeeeaaaaaaassseeeeeeeeee!!!!!

To everyone else, just review please… this is my thanksgiving present to the wrestling fan fiction part. I may have another chapter up later today. I'm on a roll, so hopefully all will go well and I'll have another chapter. Thanks for the reviews, and please go do it again. You'll never know how great that is to see a review, unless you're a writer yourself.

Thanks again & happy turkey day.

-Saphi Sparks


	6. She wins, and he loses

Jeff worked out. Every day, it was a habit. He didn't care really anymore what shape he looked like, but he could never seem to stop. It was becoming more of an addiction to get away from thoughts. Raven had his addiction to smoking, and Jeff just couldn't stop being healthy. Beautiful, beautiful Annabelle. She infested his thoughts and he couldn't seem to get her face out of his mind. He was in her dreams, taunting him, asking him for help, but he could never grab her. He couldn't help her out of her hell.

The burning, the tightening of his muscles caused a slow, tense breath and then Jeff looked around and saw the gym was empty. He put down the weights, lifted back up and moved to the back. He stripped off his shirt as he pushed open the locker room door. Soon, he was naked in the shower. Ever since wrestling, he could never be in a shower with anyone else. His skin crawled and he ran as soon as anyone showed up. Man or woman.

He tried to scrub the feelings of desire for Annabelle away. Even saying her name made a spark of desire in his stomach. He cleaned what was left of his mangled hair and walked away from the shower, holding a bar of soap in his hand and the other grabbing a towel as he walked by and towards his locker. He wrapped the towel, wrapped around his lower waist, and as soon as he picked up his shirt, he cursed. He forgot to turn off the shower.

He padded back to the shower, his feet splashing water and turned the nozzle. There was a thick cloud of fog, and then he heard a voice.

"Hmm, should I have arrived earlier for a show?"

He gulped, and turned to see Annabelle walk towards him, her hair dripping wet, clad in a black bikini. His breathing quickened as she walked closer to him, her eyes intent on causing him pain, he thought.

Her hands slid down his chest. "You're in good shape." They slid further down, and quick grin appeared on her face as she touched his bellybutton ring. "Cute."

He sucked in a quick, tense breath as her hands touched him. He had to get his head together; this wasn't another fan, this was Raven's daughter. Daughter, girl, child. He stepped back, his eyes narrowing. "What do you want? I thought you hated me?"

She shook her head. "No because you can help me."

Jeff rolled his eyes and walked past her. First test: passed. He had passed her down and he moved quickly to pull on his shirt. He had nothing to be afraid of. She was a little girl and she didn't know any better to try and anger him. He only heard the sound of her footsteps coming behind him.

She yawned. "I'll be waiting outside to talk." Then she left the locker room.

Jeff sat down on the bench, nearly about to faint, or to fuck her senseless. He didn't know which would make him calm down quicker. He stretched his arms out, taking a deep breath, and grabbed his boxers from his locker. He quickly pulled them on, then his shorts, added a pair of sandals and threw everything else into his locker and went out to talk to Annabelle.

Anna sat on a bench, leg crossed, arms on her thighs. She had a towel wrapped around her chest, sliding looser on her legs. Her long hair curled around her face, and her mouth was turned up in a grin. 

"What do you need?"

"Your help, you know that."

Jeff stood in front of her, his reaction evident. "How?"

"I want to get away from here. Something is going on and I can't stay with Gwen anymore. She's losing her mind. They all are… and…I want to find my mother."

Jeff stumbled for a second, thinking of Chrissy. He didn't know when he had seen her last, it had been about ten years now. Raven had made him go on an inane search a few years back, but she didn't want anything to do with any of them. "I don't think you'll want to meet her. She's not who she was."

Annabelle shook her head and stood up. "I have to find her, Jeff. I know she has something to do with everything. With Mallory's death… I don't know, I just know I have to see her now. I have nothing here now."

"You have your grandfather, Basia, Kane… all of them."

She laughed, and shook her head. "No, I wish I did though. You're the only one who would even consider helping me find her. My father…" Her eyes narrowed and she said no more.

"Fine, we'll go to the house and plan." He swallowed and pressed his fingers to his aching head. This was going to be a long day.

***

"She's gone."

"Who?" Glen yawned, reading the morning paper.

"Anna; who do you think you moron?" Basia screamed, her fist slamming down onto the table. Her eyes were brimming over with tears. "Goddammit, Glen, she left a note saying that's she's leaving, for good. She must have left sometime during the night."

Glen rubbed his head and drank some of his coffee. This was going to be a long day.

***

Jeff and Anna sat in his apartment(and Raven's, but he wouldn't be back for a week at least), both keeping silent. There was a thick tension between the two of them.

Anna walked around the room. Walking around, a feeling of sadness swept over her. There was a smell surrounding her and as tightly as she could, she closed her eyes and tried to stop any tears. She had put on such a good front tonight, almost seducing poor Jeff, and now, tears were forming, almost begging to be shed.

She collapsed on the couch, in a flurry on tears and sobs, and Jeff came to her rescue, quickly holding her in his arms. They felt so right together, and she couldn't tell him why she felt so bad, why she couldn't stop crying; she could only hold him tighter with each succeeding wail.

Tears almost came to Jeff's eyes, but he held Anna close, knowing that this would be the only time he could ever have her in his arms.

***

_He couldn't believe he had her in his bed. His only love, his true love, his soul mate… his everything. He stroked her soft hair, the brown curls tangling around his fingers. His other arm pulled her close to him, and her eyes opened up and a smile appeared on her face. "Hi, love."_

Her voice was so soft, so sweet. It was years since he had heard her speak. He kissed her foreead and said softly, "I love you, Christina, I always will until the day I die."

***

Raven woke up in a cold sweat. Another dream of her; always her. Christina… She was so beautiful and he couldn't help but want her. He had given what was left of his soul to her, and there was nothing left for anyone else, even his only daughter. He rubbed back his hair, and started to fiddle with his eyebrow ring. He was naked down to his waist, clad on in a pair of duck boxers that Gwen had given him long ago.

He pulled off the sheet and walked over the balcony. He was in West Palm Beach, Florida, and he was going to find Christina. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he fell to his knees. Even if he did find her, he didn't know what he would say.

Would he tell her that she was his soul mate? Would she even care? And then, what if she had a husband, a child… a family without him? What would he do then? Tears came faster and he curled in a ball, rocking himself. He couldn't face it. He wouldn't let himself believe that they weren't made for each other. Raven would have her, or he would die.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Another chapter tomorrow. Thanks to Gwen--- she's super cool. Everyone who reviewed, thanks, and please review agin. It's very late, and I'm tired, so it's bed time. Have a good nite and sleep well. : )

-Saph


	7. Jeff's first kiss

Anna's hair was tangled, messy. Her eyes were barely open and she yawned for a moment and Jeff's breath caught. She was so beautiful and yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. There were so many things he anted to say; he wanted to do, but… he loved her nearly too much to do so. HE would ruin her life and he didn't want to be added to her list of hated men.

"Hey… you want breakfast?"

"You can cook?"

A grin appeared of his face. "OF course. Why do you think Raven's so fat?"

Anna laughed, then stopped and her mouth tightened as she clenched her teeth to hold back the tears.

"Oh…" Jeff's face fell flat. "I'm sorry, Annabelle. I only…" He drifted off, not knowing what to do.

She slowly shook her head, a sad laughing bubbling out of her throat. "It's okay, ya' know? Breakfast then?"

He nodded and smiled.

***

Chrissy's hair was short, cropped down to her neck. It was tied into two pigtails, braided to the sides. She almost looked the same as ever, except the weak, lonely look that was in her eyes. Her body was still voluptuous, but more toned. Raven smiled to himself. She would be a beautiful grandmother… if she only would recognize her child and husband.

Raven wanted to cry, seeing her lying on the beach, clad in a bikini. God, he thought, he had once had her in his arms, and now all he could do was watch. She would never recognize him. She had shoved him out of her life 18 years ago, and now… He bet that she never gave him a thought, living it up on Singer Island, in Palm Beach.

There was only one fact that he could console himself with; she was with no one. She was by herself, and had been, for the last day. He hoped that she didn't have a husband away on a business trip… or something. He had to know that maybe, just maybe, he still had a chance to get her back.

***

"I…I've never had sex." Anna blurted out.

Jeff stopped mid-bite of his waffle, and muffled, "Wha?"

She fumbled with her fork. "I know I was acting like I was… uhm… coming onto you I guess… and I just… I'm not like that…" Blushing, she lowered her eyes and cut the waffles with her fork.

Jeff didn't know whether to laugh or jump up and down in the air. Nearly choking on his waffle, Jeff finished and then said, "I know."

She looked up. "You did?"

"No, but I want to sound cool," Jeff almost said, but stopped himself. He couldn't be a 40 year old man acting like a 20 year old. He nodded and grabbed a piece of bacon.

Anna started to chew on her nails, getting nervous. Was she really that bad? Maybe that was why Mike had left her… She knew she wasn't sexy… Her face slowly turned into a frown and she stared at her waffles.

Whatever she was thinking must have really upset her, and Jeff watched closely and she stabbed the fork in the waffles, destroying what hadn't happened before. "Annabelle… it's okay, whatever it is."

She forced a smile, and whispered, "Thanks."

Later, Jeff drove to the airport, and booked two first class tickets to PBI Airport. He looked over at Annabelle, and grinned. "Well, honey, we're going on a vacation.

***

Annabelle went along as Jeff's girlfriend. Many people came up to Jeff, stopped and begged for his autograph. The women all said how beautiful Anna was. Anna blushed, and each time shyly nodded in appreciation.

She walked hand in hand with Jeff. She blushed non-stop, and she felt as if she were on fire. She looked up to him and her eyes caught with his. "Everyone knows you. They all love you."

"No, not everyone."

Jeff said nothing more as they had their luggage and went to call a cab.

Later, they arrived a spacious house set ten feet from the water. Anna was amazed, and she only stared for a long while before speaking. "Who do you know that lives here?"

"I'd rather not explain." He grabbed the bags and carried them to the front door.

"Is this your house?" Anna prodded, peering in through the front windows.

He sighed, then nodded. "Yeah, I Bought it about… uh… fifteen years ago. I just don't come here often now…"

Amazed, Anna slowly followed him in. She had never been to Florida before. Her grandmother was overly protective of her. She believed that everyone was going to be out to get Anna.

Anna quickly saw the object of her desire in plan sight and ran over to the couch and plopped down. She leaned back and closed her eyes, giving a long sigh of contentment. "This is wonderful; I wish I could live here."

"You can, as long as you like, Annabelle."

"I wish…" She muttered, then stretched her legs out to the coffee table.

"You could have the house; it suits you." Jeff dropped the bags down and stared at her for a moment.

Anna laughed. "Stop joking, yah?"

Jeff scratched his hand through his hair, tugging out a few pieces. "Whatever you want, Annabelle." He moved over towards her and sat.

Anna smiled. "Well then, we're going to the beach!"

***

Anna jumped into the ocean; Jeff running after her. She backed away from him, nearly swallowing a mouthful of water.

A grin appeared on Jeff's face as he grabbed her easily in her arms and shoved her head down under. Her laughed to himself, and pulled her back up, close to his body.

Water was streaming over her eyes as she moved her hair out of her face. She was pressed against Jeff's hard body & she couldn't say that she didn't like it.

Jeff couldn't help himself as he bent down and his lisp touched hers. A once hidden desire burst into flames and he held her close, slowly pressing his lips to hers.

Anna was shocked at first, and went rigid in his arms. She had never thought he would kiss her. Never in her wildest dreams did she believe that a fantasy like that could come true. Then, she relaxed and let her mouth open to his. The feeling was intoxicating; almost as if she was floating atop the water.

"JEFF! Get AWAY from my daughter!"

Jeff barely pulled away and craned his neck around.

"Hardy I mean it!"

Anna slowly opened her eyes and registered her father standing at the edge of the sand, his face bright and red. She looked up to Jeff; neither said a word.

TBC….

A/N: Hahaha… I love this chapter. Hope to have some more soon ,yah? Thanks for the review last time guys--- that really kept me going. Please please please review again. You'll forever have my gratitude! Now, thanks for reading and please go review! Have a good day ! : )

-Saph


	8. His anger, Jeff's hidden pain, & Hunter ...

Anna couldn't move in the water, and, as one would expect, she sunk straight down. She slowly floated to the bottom, and crossed her legs. She could've drowned in a second, she could open her mouth, but she wouldn't. She had something holding her here, but she wouldn't admit it.

Her father… She didn't even know where to start with him. She couldn't face him, let alone say a single word to him. She rose to the surface and saw Raven screaming at Jeff, and as quick as she could she swam away, making her way around the side of the jetty, figuring she would climb up the rocks as soon as she wouldn't be noticed.

***

"HOW COULD YOU?"

Jeff made no response and started to turn away. He didn't have to answer to him, he didn't have to answer to anyone.

Raven grabbed him by his shoulder, but forgot to anticipate that Jeff might not be placid.

Jeff's hand swung out, smashing into Raven's face. Jeff watched in shock as Raven fell back onto the sand in a heap. He was too ashamed to speak, to afraid almost and he looked towards the ocean for Annabelle.

She was gone.

He slowly let out a long sigh and walked across the sand and up to the jetty. She would be at home. Home? They weren't living together, they didn't have a home together. It was just a house. Just a place he would stay, with her taking his bed, him in the other room wanting her. He gritted his teeth, stepping on a loose rock that jabbed into his foot. Pain soothed him… it always had, and it always would.

***

"Who's he?" Anna asked quietly, peering to a picture on Jeff's bookcase. She walked over him, wrapped in one of his beach towels.

He closed the sliding glass door and sighed. "That was my brother Matt."

"Was?" Even quieter, and she walked back to the picture, cradling it in her hands.

"He died about ten years ago. Broke his neck while wrestling." Flashbacks of paramedics and blood came to his mind. He all but fell, stumbling back to the wall, his breathing heavy. He tried to calm down, to stop the pain… anything to stop the pain.

"The girl?"

"Lita… his girlfriend, fiancée…whatever. I don't know… She had gotten back together with him… and then he got himself killed about a year later after they announced wedding plans… and… a baby." He quieted.

She spoke no more and put down the picture. Turning to him, she could see the tears that were welling in his eyes.

"It was funny because we really hated each other for awhile there…" HE started to laugh to stop himself from crying. He never really had loved Matt for awhile, but he had never thought he couldn't have him. Sometimes he understand Raven because of that, and other times he felt more distant.

Anna walked over and put her arms around him, hugging him. She had never given such a free emotion before, but she couldn't turn away from him. He was hurting, he was in so much pain and she knew he needed someone. Anna wasn't so sure she wanted to be that someone, but she had no choice.

His hands were digging into her back and he could barely contain the tears that were so close to falling, to ruining everything. He let his head fall into the crook of her neck and he took a deep breath, inhaling the salt on her skin. It was almost intoxicating and then he let go, and left Anna standing in the room alone as he went to his own.

Anna watched him go and her face fell into deep frown as her brain fell into deep thought. She sat down on the couch and she grabbed another picture of his brother. She sighed. She had to find out more about what happened, but she didn't know who to call.

***

Gwen trampled back and forth through the rooms, trying to find something that would tell her where to find Anna. "Goddammit, that girl… aghh…"

Glen came into the room. "I think I know."

"Where?"

"West Palm Beach, with Jeff. Jeff left this morning, or so Hunter tells me."

Gwen ran into the living room, and as expected, Hunter (better known as TripleH) sat on the couch, rubbing his hands back and forth on his pants. "How do you know?"

"I'm good friends with Jeff… I was about to meet him today for weightlifting, and then I see him flying out of the parking lot with a girl in the side of the car. There's only one place he could go… to find someone."

Glen sighed. "We knoew they're looking for… Chrissy…" He shook his head.

"Jeff has a place down in West Palm Beach, and that's where Raven is, stalking Chrissy again probably."

Gwen screamed. "WHy doesn't he get it in his thick skull that she doesn't love him anymore!" SHe screamed again, and stamped around the room. "It's been over fifteen years!"  
"_Mon Dieu…_ You don't get over your true love so fast… it's pain that compels him." Basia leaned against the door, then moved over, bent down to give Hunter a quick kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to our hell, _mon ami_."

He stifled a laugh, and then said, "Look… I think you all probably shouldn't go out there like an army and drag her back. She's not going to leave."

"She will when I make her!" Gwen screamed.

"Just leave her alone." Heavynne sat down on the stairs, her long reddish/blond hair falling down to her knees. "Anna has to do what she must."

"She--she should've told us!" Gwen angrily yelled.

Heavynne rolled her eyes at her mother. "Anna's not your child, she's not anyones' and she had to go. She at least went with someone trusted."

Gwen didn't listen anymore and ran to the door, grabbing keys, purse, and jacket. She slammed the door and was gone.

***

Jeff laid down in his bed, clad only in a pair of black boxers. The bed felt hard, starchy, and extremely uncomfortable. Still, he was tired. Today was a toll on his mind, and he hadn't felt this bad in years. Jeff liked to drift around in his unconciousness before he let himself fall asleep. He would think about things he would otherwise hide, allow himself to find himself for a moment or too. His body felt so heavy on the hard bed, and he couldn't think of anything else but Anna.

He swore he was dreaming when he saw her walk in, shorts and a shirt, then climb next to him. His eyes barely lifted and he said, "Is it a dream?"

"Only if you want it to be." SHe laid her head down next to him. "I'm worried, Jeff." She said a moment later.  
"Why?"

"I don't know anymore if I want to meet my mother if she's anything like my father."

Jeff put his arm around her and pulled her next to him. "It doesn't matter, Annabelle. You can just think of this as a vacation… just for fun… nothing's going to happen… you don't have to do anything you don't want to." He leaned his head on her shoulder, and his breathing started to slow as he fell into half-conciousness.

Anna laid next to Jeff as he fell into a deep slumber and she was reassured by his warm touch and his kind words. She slid closer in his arms and was surprised when he moved unconsciously, his arms pulling her closer. She felt loved, she felt needed.

She had never felt like this before.

TBC…

A/N: Okay.. Wellllll BIG THANKS TO STEPH, KRISSI, AND (of course) GWEN!!! Your reviews rock soooooooooooooo hard. This story is for all of you. Hopefully, I will have another chapter up Sunday, but I can't say because I work a 5-day thing until Tuesday, so look for it on Wednesday actually. But still, guys, please please please review! It makes my day! I love you all! : )

-Saph


	9. Jeff bleeds, Chrissy cries

Jeff woke, to at least what he thought was the morning. The sun was shining through his window, blinding his eyes. He turned a bit, and saw Anna curled next to him, her legs pulled up towards her stomach. His heart fluttered, and he felt stupid, but he simply stared. His hand moved out, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear.

He lifted himself off the bed, and made his way towards the bathroom, set on doing something he hadn't thought of in a long time.

***

Waking to the sound of screaming, Anna quickly jumped off the bed and looked around. Where was Jeff? She heard the moaning getting louder and she ran for the bathroom. Her legs gave out as she saw Jeff lying on the floor, blood spilling from his arms. "Oh, Jeff… no."  
His eyes lifted to hers. "I couldn't help myself."

A wave of shock and pain rolled down her spine. She hadn't wanted to see anyone in pain like her. She didn't want to deal with this too. "Goddammit Jeff, why did you have to do this?" She rushed over to the cabinet, found gauze and bent down to him. "You make it so hard… so hard." She grabbed a free towel from the rack and soaked it under the faucet and started to clean off the seeping blood.

She did it almost too mechanically. She had done it a thousand times, to herself, and she knew exactly how to stop it on Jeff. The only problem was that she couldn't pick up a 220 pound man… she could drag herself back into bed. "Fuck…" She quieted and looked around for something to tape the gauze on with.

"How 'bout this?"

She looked up at her father and caught a roll of tape and taped the gauze on tightly. 

"You do that too well."

She ignored his comment. "Can you carry him to the bed?"

***

Anna watched Jeff finally fall into sleep, after rambling on and on about how he didn't mean to hurt her and he didn't mean to do it so much. The chills had left her body numb and her father stood close, too close. He had only slept because he couldn't talk anymore. He reminded her of herself, and that worried Anna. She didn't love herself, so how could she love him?

Raven didn't speak, and walked out into the kitchen, resting his head on the counter. "I… didn't know."

"Jeff never did anything like this before?" Anna walked into the room.

He sighed. "I only started traveling with him after Matt died. About two years after… he seemed fine, still does most of the time. I don't know if he really even cared about Matt that much."

"He must've to cut himself like that!" She cried, and then calmed herself down, trying to breathe.

"I still don't like the idea of the two of you together--"

"One kiss doesn't mean anything. You need to stay the hell outta' my life."

"I'm your father!"

"Not to me." Anna stared at him. "I barely remember you. I've never had a father, a mother. I'm a orphan, as far as I'm concerned. I don't care if you're here now. The damage that you've done is irreparable." She walked back to Jeff's room. "I'm going to stay with him and I'd prefer that you leave." She slammed the door.

***

Chrissy felt a slight longing in her heart, as if something was calling to her. She ignored it, as she always did, and wished that something would change. Living alone, with millions of dollars, was pointless. Ssshe didn't have any friends, and any affairs had ended miserably(Not that she loved any of them, but still.) Chrissy was simply lonely.

She wondered, almost everyday, about her family. She remembered them now, all of them. Glen and Gwen… those two, she wished, she prayed that she could see them again, but she couldn't. She couldn't go back as if nothing had happened. It would never work. She remembered all the fun, the laughter. Happiness. Chrissy just wanted to be happy.

She most of all remembered Raven. She cried over him, nightly. She couldn't remember his face. She could only hear his voice, calling to her, always waiting for her to return to him. She bit back a sob in her throat. Her daughter would be eighteen now and soon into college if she hadn't had left.

She fell onto the bed, in a flurry of tears. "Oh god, Raven, if I could only hold you now… if only…"

***

Raven felt a sharp pull at his heart, but he refused to move from his spot in the kitchen. He heard a cry from the room. He didn't want to interfere. Anna already hated him enough.

***

Anna held Jeff close in her arms. She didn't want him to hurt. She wanted to help him--- she just didn't know how. She watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, almost dead… it made her so nervous to watch… how close he came. She shuddered and hugged his body. She didn't know what to do.

TBC….

A/N: Sucky ending, I know, but bah, bite me. New chapter should be out uh… hmm… next Tuesday or before hopefully. Lots of work as of late, so bleh. GUESS WHO'S GOING TO THE ICP CONCERT! WOO!!!!!! ME! Anyways, hopefully new chapter, thanks for all the reviews. You guys make my life grand.

-Saph(hopes this kills gwen)


	10. He dies inside, she hears love

*Disclaimer* I do not own any WWE superstars or former stars mentioned. I do not own the lyrics to the song in here. "Can't See(Useless)" is owned by the most wonderful band Boingo. Go listen to the song. I highly recommend it. On to the story…

For the next day, Annabelle lived by Jeff's side, undressing and dressing his wounds. She could barely contain the fury inside her to not cry, to not scream at him for being so stupid. She watched him as much as she could. He was as weak as a newborn bunny. Her arms went around him because it was the only thing she could do. She liked him next to her, close to her. She actually, for once, felt close to someone again. She hadn't felt that for years, or at least what felt like years.

He snuggled closer into her arms, and she obliged, letting his head rest on her chest. She stroked his hair softly, as she had done for the last day, as she watched him sleep. He never really awoke, only whispered for a bit of food. She couldn't have helped falling in love with something so pitiful. She moved away from him, heard his whine of protest and tried to ignore it the best she could. She moved away and to the door, only to find Raven sitting next to it.

"I thought I told you to leave."

Raven's eyes snapped open quickly. "Jeff's my friend too."

"I don't care. I told you to leave."

Raven glared at his daughter. She was maybe, quite possibly more obstinate than even Chrissy. A quick tug at his heart and Raven was nearly in tears, but he turned away and said nothing to his daughter, just sat, waiting to scream at Jeff.

***

Annabelle walked to her cd player and pressed the play button, not knowing, not caring what it was on. She just wanted something to distract herself from Jeff. Anything would help her at this point. Her love for him was smothering her.

****

  
I was there for you, but you turned away   
And I tried to find you, but you turned away 

Raven felt the longing in his heart as Annabelle sang. She didn't seem to even notice he was there. Why she sang the song, he couldn't say, but he felt like he failed her. Failed everyone(not that he hadn't.) 

****

  
And I tried to find you, but it's useless   
And I tried to speak, but was useless 

Raven's eyes blurred over with tears. Chrissy… Beautiful, loving Chrissy. He couldn't even remember when he had first fell in love with her. It felt like he was never complete with out her. He couldn't help her now. He couldn't do anything now.

****

  
And I tried to find you, but it's useless   
And you're so close, but I can't see you   
And you're right there, but I can't see you   
And I feel so dumb and I don't know what to do

Somehow, someway, he figured thathe was the problem. Raven always had been. To family, reasonably so considering Basia never mentioned him. He was the black sheep. He gulped, his throat filling with a large knot of worry. 

****

  
You were right there but I can't see you   
And I realize that it's useless   
And I want to fight, but it's useless   
And I know you're there, but it's useless 

He knew that it was all… useless. It was totally and utterly useless. There was no way, no how that he could ever find his way back to Chrissy. He had tried hundreds of thousands of times but he could only watch her figure slowly walk away and his chance disappeared.

And I can't see you anymore   
And my peace of mind has gone through the door 

He never had felt this bad before. He had never had felt so stupid, so worthless. His thoughts of Chrissy. His outlook on love died. He couldn't function. He had lost everything. Everything. Everyone.

****

  
And I realize that it's useless   
And I thought I was right, but it was useless   
And I know you're there, but it's useless   
And you're everywhere, but it's useless 

Even if he wanted to, Raven could not let Chrissy leave his mind. She was more beautiful that the stars. Her smile, her laugh… everything about her made him feel even more dead inside. He couldn't have her anymore. He saw her everywhere… and he knew he could never have her again in his life.

****

  
And I don't know why I feel this way   
And I can't control myself anyway   
And I feel so bad, but it's useless   
And I feel so bad, but it's useless   
And I can't see... now in front of my face.   


Raven stood up and left. There was nothing left for him here. Nothing; nobody.

***

Annabelle didn't hear her father leave and she wouldn't have cared. She went back to Jeff's room. He looked so destroyed, so lost. She wanted to find a way to show him a way. To give him something. There had to be something that she would be able to do for him.

For the time being, she laid down next to him, her arms lying on his steadily breathing chest. Her body shook with the fears of possibly saying four little words that could change her life. She wanted to, more than reason, say it to him. To just speak it. 

She took a chance.

"I love you, Jeff." A little ripple of shock went through her as the words easily came.

"I love you too, Anna."

TBC…

A/N: Hahaha, awesome ending, no? Well that's all for a week or more guys. Hope you like it. GO download that song, it rocks. Uhmm…. This story is sooooo for people who review :P J/k I don't know, it's for uhhh Gwen probably considering she's like my loyal sheep! SHEEP! DUCK! Anyways… don't mind me… going to Caribbean for a week and I'll write a lot there. I'll try to have two chapters up soon after I come back. Have a good time without me. 

-Saph


	11. Many ways many choices

*Disclaimer* I do not own wrestlers, however much I would like to chain up Jeff and Raven. :P Anyways, here's the next chapter, and review :P

Perhaps one day Chrissy might have had enough courage to visit her family.

That was not today, tomorrow, or any time in the near future.

She sat alone, watching boats fly in and out through the Palm Beach Inlet. The water gave her strength, reminded her of inner beauty. But that was then, and now she wasn't so sure that seeing was enough.

The doorbell rang and unconciouslessly she walked and opened te door, expecting the mailman, only to not believe her eyes. "Rave?"

"Chrissy, can I come in?"

"Rave?" She let him in. "Why are you here?"

"Well I was just standing on top of the pump house over there figuring if I feel right, I could die so I wouldn't have to see you anymore and be able to have you. I Knew I was being a coward and Anna already hates me, so what do I have left?

"So I thought hell, why not see if she, you, hate me too. Maybe then I'd die in peace."

Chrissy barely listened. "Anna? Anna hates you?"

Ravan ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah… her and Jeff… agh…. This whole situation is fucked."

Chrissy was preoccupied. Jeff and Anna? Her Anna? She wouldn't have know her from any stranger on the street, but she still cared for her. "I don't know what to say Rave. I'm in such a shock just seeing you."

"Yeah, you and Anna." He muttered.

"You didn't see her?"

"I didn't raise her. Whenever I looked her at her I saw you… I wanted to die. She was… is your image."

She didn't respond for a while. " I never stopped loving you… when I forgot who I was. I knew you were meant to be with me."

"Why didn't you stay?"

Chrissy sighed. "Fear… fear of what I thought I Would never know."

Raven stepped forward and she walked into his arms. "I love you, Christina."

She rested her head on his shoulder and asked, "Can we start again?"

***

Anna had run out of the room as soon as Jeff responded.

He chased her, shoving her to the wall. "Why do you run?"

"YOu're not supposed to know! She cried, not being able to look into his eyes.

He lifted her chin up, her eys meeting his. " I love you, Annabelle Levy. I Know it's stupid, I'm too old, but I don't care about that or who's daught you are. I love you and I need you."  
HE kissed her and her whole world fell away. This was not what she had planned for but she wasn't going to be able to stop now.

***

Gwen picked up a tabloid. "_Jeff Hardy finds hot young teen lover!_" Her eyes bulged out her head. "Glen… I think you should see this." Her hand started to crumple the edge of the paper.

Glen looked at it, squinted, then looked at his wife. "Well, it's Anna."

"OF course it's Anna, but this is fucking madness!"

"I think it's kind of funny."

Glen smacked his arm. "No it's not! C'mon, we have to get down there and get her back!"

A/N: Okay, look, this is all I can do now-- there is going to be a somewhat graphic sex scene whenever I feel like writing it sooooo juust review okay? Be thankful I even posted. SOMeone got on my case and I just felt like showing you this… uhh sorry it's so short-- my brain isn't working very well.. Anyways… good day and REVIEW PLEASE!!!! : )


	12. What do you do?

*Disclaimer* I don't own any of the wrestlers, everyone else is MINE! WARNING IF SEX MAKES YOU GIGGLE LIKE A LITTLE DUCK, YOU MIGHT WANT TO SKIP THE FIRST PART OF THE CHAPTER! Otherwise, go ahead and read and give me a review please!

She felt the languid haze of passion fog over her brain like a cloud. Instantly his mouth was on her, tasting her. It seemed so odd for him to want her. She was much, much too young.. She moaned into his mouth as his hands worked on snaking their way up her shirt. She gave a soft moan, low and erotic. She'd never felt anything like this before. He could barely touch her and she was lost. .

She moaned as he got more intense and pulled her shirt up, stroking her breasts. She looked around, trying to slow down her breathing. She felt as if she was running a never ending race. She ran her hands up his back, needing, wanting the feel of his flesh against her. He obligied and pulled his shirt off, allowing her more access to his body.

She stroked his abs idly and he kissed her breasts, suckling them until she was whimpering, trying to force words to come out of her mouth. As he flashed her a cocky grin, she felt his hands go down to her loose pants and she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from almost screaming at the contact. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, bracing herself as he slowly touched her, his fingers stroking at her, trying to coax a response from her. She issued a low moan as his finger entered and stroked her so knowingly; as if he knew just what she loved. She moaned and thrashed her head back onto the pillow, trying to get the release she wanted.

She moved her hips up to his palm, instinctively and cried out as she came, then her mouth was covered with his. She twisted under his embrace, loving the feel of the hot, sweaty flesh against one and another. She licked his lips, tasting him, then watched him through heavy lidded eyes as he took off his pants. Her eyes widened as she saw him, he sure as hell measured up for her. She fiddled nervously with her hair, watching him.

" Don't get nervous now, we're not even at the best part yet." He grinned and slowly positioned himself above her.

She groaned at the first contact of him entering her. She gasped as he filled her completely, fitting together like two pieces in a puzzle. She felt her eyes start to roll back in her head, then she was whimpering as he thrust into her, slow and steady, making sure she could take all of him.

"Jeff…" She purred out his name, barely forming the word. She gripped her fingers into his shoulders and dug into them with her nails, the contact becoming too much, too fast, but she loved it. She screamed each time he thrust into her harder, almost reaching the point. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she senselessly moaned, everything almost becoming a great white light.

Screaming his name, she caught his eyes. Silver pools of shadow, purple radiance locking, looking, searching for something. Then he came, a low guttural moan, and brought them both from a sanctuary only just reached, back to earth in one final plummet.

***

"Oh god, oh no." Anna walked around in circles around the couch. "I... With Jeff... Oh no.... oh shit…" She started to rub her hands back and forth on her shirt. 

The door opened and slammed and Jeff walked out, black silk boxers and bloody bandages on his arms. "Hey beautiful."

She stared.

"Annabelle?" He looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

"I… we… uhm…" She looked around quickly. "Nothing, nothing… I'm just… you know."

"Oh." His face fell flat and then shrugged. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"WHAT?" Anna felt a sharp pain in her heart.

Jeff sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, Annabelle."  
"Well that what did you mean by it?"

"I… well…" He started to look at the floor. "Sex is just… sex."

"So it was just sex to you then?" Anna's voice started to raise.

"Anna… you know what I'm saying." JEff gritted his teeth.

"No, I don't, so enlighten me."

***

Raven and Chrissy looked at the two screaming from outside. "Did we ever do that?"

"Probably." Chrissy shrugged. "I don't really remember. I mean… some parts of my life are still fuzzy. She… she looks like me."

"I know."

"I can't believe that's Jeff… he looks so… old." Chrissy sighed. "But I guess am I too?"

Raven rolled his eyes. "Look at me, Christina. I'm old."

She smiled. "You're not. You're perfect." She leaned into his arms. "Do you think… do you think that I'll get to meet her?"

"I hope so. She's wonderful."

***

__

You just wait Annabelle. You're going to be mine and there's nothing you can do. Mallory was a mistake. It was to be you, my Annabelle. You're going to be perfect for me. I'll take you away from that man. He doesn't deserve you. He never will.

He laughed as he watched the two from the outside, smiling to himself and thinking of all the ways to kill Jeff and to keep his Anna. Always his, to pay for Christina's death. Christina… if he could have her, if only she hadn't died. He would kill Raven because he was responsible, and take Anna. The only link back to his love, Christina.

TBC….

A/N: OOH look at the stalker. :P Yes, we all know Christina isn't dead, but he doesn't know that, does he? Anyways, yeah, so I updated and there might be another chapter sometime soon. If you haven't, go check out my new story, Cracked Tiles, which kicks some fucking ass! Thanks to all of you that reviewed, you make me happy! : ) 

-Saphi


	13. My Ruin

Disclaimer: I do not own these wrestlers or Gwen. Chrstina and Anna are mine, however. Don't sue. Blah blah blah. Reading and reviewing, however, are required. As for that, that's it. Merry Birthday!

Chapter 13: My Ruin

_"Raven?"_

_"What Jeff?"_

_"Do you remember that time that you handcuffed me to the rope?"_

_Raven stopped chewing and spit out his food. "What?"_

_"I don't know. I guess I was just thinking about those years back then. You let Mark beat the shit ouf of me and then you kicked the crap out of Matt. A year later I beat you for the Royal Rumble spot."_

_Raven grimaced. That had been near the end of his life at the WWE. "I let you beat me, remember that Hardy."_

Those words kept replaying in his head. _Remember that Hardy._ Jeff was stuck in the one area where he wasn't quite awake, but he couldn't seem to let go of the dreams. Jeff brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed. Was Annabelle still in bed? He cracked an eye, looked to his right, and he saw the soft line of her back. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but decided against it.

Jeff turned on his side and leaned over the bed. It must have been close to three in the morning. They had argued for nearly an hour, Jeff frantically trying to calm Anna down. If nothing else in this world, why couldn't Jeff just get some peace and quiet?

**Let's DIVE into Raven's nightmares...**

_"Kane?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you remember when you beat me for the hardcore title? Christina was watching."_

_He looked at the ground. He had thrown Raven through the window. Christina had been so worried. Gwen was keeping her from going crazy in the back. "Yeah. I won." After he had jumped off the ramp ontop of Raven and the Big Show. It was a little bit crazy and both Raven & Kane had conveintienly forgotten to tell Chrissy. She wouldn't have let it happen.._

_"She was so mad."  
Kane started to laugh. "You knew how she got about you or me getting hurt. We both got busted pretty bad."_

_They had sat in the same room, getting bandaged and scolded for near an hour. Raven had tears in his eyes. It was so cute, watching Chrissy yell and storm around, frantically forgetting what she was doing but more importantly, scaring the living daylights out of Kane. But when Raven had started laughing, all hell broke loose._

_Chrissy put down whatever was in her hands and got right up into his face. Raven smiled at her. His glasses were nearly slipping off his nose. Her expression- oh, he knew she was trying to be mad, but her heart was melting. Raven started to watch how many times her mouth opened and closed without saying anything. One… two… three…_

_"Scott, you scared the shit out of me!"_

_Now he was in for it. Though, he had a better upper hand than Glen did, any day. There was a difference between unconditional love and being in love with someone. He knew that Chrissy, as beautiful and perfect as she was, needed Raven for support. Unconditional… well, Chrissy could scream at Glen all day long and at the end of the day, they would have to love each other because they were family. Raven didn't have that luxury; he always had to keep Chrissy under some sort of non-threatening spell. Yes, he was manipulative, but it was only because he loved her._

_"Christina," he let his hand drift up and stroke her cheek. "Don't be mad, really. You know things like this are going to happen. We're professionals."_

_Anger. Trying to be angry. Still trying. Oh, was that a little bit of a smile cracking on her face? Now, open-belly laughing. He had gotten Christina to laugh. "We're professionals? That's your deal? Oh, Raven, what am I going to do with you?"_

**Wake up, Raven!**

The doorbell was ringing. Why, God, why at three in the morning? Jeff was pleading for some relief and all he ever got was the opposite. He struggled to get there before it would ring again. Anna was finally sleeping peacefully.

"Sorry to bother you at this late hour, Mr.Hardy, but we found this man wandering around drunk outside." The officer didn't bother to introduce himself, but he obviously knew who Jeff was and the man.

Jeff looked to the man who was handcuffed and sitting on the curb. "Raven?" He closed the door quietly behind him.

Raven kind of flopped backwards like a fish out of water. "Jeff! I saw Christina. I did!" He ended up trying to squirm up to Jeff, but ending up scraping his arms on the concrete .

Jeff shook his head and started to apologize to the officer. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll get him inside here… but,"

"Yes?" The officer had already turned around, but he stopped.

"Nevermind… just throw him in here." Jeff would ask Raven if he actually saw Christina. He doubted it. Raven was known for his drunk hallucinations, and in the last twenty years Jeff couldn't remember one that didn't involve Christina. Jeff moved out of the way as a drunken-rambling Raven was shoved into the living room.

"Raven, you didn't see her."

His face contorted into some type of pain that Jeff hadn't seen in awhile. "No, I did. She… I…" he started to flail around wildly. "We were outside, looking in. She wanted to be with me again!"

"Scott…" Jeff didn't know what to say.

Raven was in tears. "But, I remember… I remember walking up to her door and we started to…" Was it all really a dream? Raven looked down at the floor, trying not to let any of the tears slip down.

"I don't think it was real."

Raven started to frantically scream. "It has to be! I know I saw her. She was mine again!"

Shit, Raven was being loud and Jeff knew Anna would wake up any minute. He didn't want to have to step in between the two of them again. Jeff looked nervously from Raven to the bedroom. It started to open. Anna, half-asleep, naked from the waist down except for a pair of underwear that looked like they were meant for a little girl. Jeff's shirt hung off her tiny frame, she readjusted and covered herself properly. "Jeff?" She rubbed her eyes and took a few steps out.

"Annabelle… go back to sleep," He took a quick few steps towards her. His arms came around hers. "Sleep, just…"

"Who's here?" She was waking up now.

"Annabelle…" Jeff took a few steps forward with her, forcing her back into the bedroom. "Let me take care of it, yeah? You took care of me… I have to do this."

Annabelle had seen around Jeff's body and saw her father sobbing on the couch. Why was he crying? She had only seen him cry because of Christina. Christina… her mother. What did she feel about all of this? What could she even think; she had become lost in a puzzle that she wasn't sure what kind of answer she was looking for.

Annabelle shoved Jeff aside and made her way to her father's side. "Dad?" She was kneeling in front on him, her hand lightly resting on his knee.

Raven didn't move. His face was comfortably smothered in the palms on his hands. He was a mess.

"Dad, really, come on," She pulled at his left arm and forced his head to lift and look at her. "What is it?'

Jeff stood back, taking a moment to watch both of them.

"Nothing, nothing…" He started to wave it off, like it meant nothing to him. As if the last twenty years of life he hadn't dreamed of her every night. Every nightmare, every torturing moment he thought of her. Just breathing hurt him now.

**Now... what happened to our favorite duo?**

"Jesus Christ, Glen, are we lost?"

Glen, engrossed into whatever book he was reading, didn't hear Gwen yelling at him.

"GLEN!"

He turned another page, adjusted himself in the rental car, and looked at her. "What?"

"Did you-- ugh, whatever." She started to frown, then hit the steering wheel with the palm of her hand. "Glen, I'm LOST!"  
Glen looked around, waited a few minutes before speaking. "No, you're not. Blue Heron Blvd, 5 miles. Gwen, you're fine. Stop freaking out, okay?"

"I can't. I just… I just don't know what's happening anymore!"

Glen put his hand on her thigh. "Gwen, it's fine. It'll be fine. Let's just get to Jeff's and see what's happening." He stopped for a moment, closed his book, and asked, "Do you want me to finish driving?"  
"No, no, I'm fine. I just… I just need to get some air." Gwen's head was wrapped around all the terrible things that could've happened to Anna. God knows what she was doing now. Gwen had to make sure that everything would be okay. She just couldn't live with herself otherwise.

_TBC…_

_Author's note: So, this story has been on hiatus for nearly four years. Sorry… had a bad coma there… and it's back, and it's going to be more tear-jerking than ever. This story is so for Kayla, Cat, & Krissi who've been reading this since the beginning. For my five that reviewed the last chapter, I adore every word and appreciate it, seriously. So, with that being said… maybe I'll finish this story this year! J Love always, Sexy Saphi!_


	14. What am I now?

Chapter 14: What am I now?

Disclaimer: I don't own stuff. I own the stuff that other people don't. I don't have money. I don't like writing these things either, but somehow I feel obligated to do so.

"Glen… Glen, look… I just." Gwen leaned out the window, she looked to the left. That was the house. Gwen, for the talk and boast, couldn't bring herself to even step out of the car. She didn't knot what she would say or do if she got near Jeff or Raven.

Glen shifted the car into drive. "Look, we'll go get a place close to here…" He knew she was losing it. What the hell was happening here anymore? Everything was so skewed, so strange. Glen's whole life was a mess of memories that didn't make any sense. He could deal with all of that; that wasn't the issue, but he saw his wife. She knew she was going to snap.

"Okay, whatever you say." She wasn't being sarcastic, it eased her mind when he took control. She had to figure out a plan, a smart one that reached her goals. But, in a minute, she realized that she hadn't made any goals yet. Yes… there was much planning for her to do.

It was probably better that Gwen and Glen hadn't stopped in. The scene in the living room wasn't pretty. Raven's meltdown was fullblown by this point. If he was in the living world, he obviously didn't want to be there. Anna had gone off… maybe just a little bit, but who was to tell? She had found a sheet of acid in her father's pocket. Not a hit, a sheet.

She freaked.

Jeff wasn't too much happier, but he was a little more tempted to take it.

That didn't go over to well. The phone call saved him. Jeff hadn't been waiting for work, or the class, but there was something about performing that he couldn't get enough of. It also allowed Anna to calm down… away from him. "Anna, I have to get ready."

She rolled her eyes. So you're going to leave me here to watch him?"

"No, I never said that. He stopped for second, looking back at the pair. "You guy will come, won't you?"

Raven rolled back onto the couch. "Please don't make me."

"You don't have a choice!"

Anna looked to Jeff. She had never heard his raise his voice. "Yeah, I'll go get ready."

* * *

"Glen, why are you wrestling tonight?" 

He shrugged, leaned in for another slice of pizza. "You didn't ask who."

"Who?" She finished off her beer.

"Jeff."

"Oh my god, you don't think Anna will be there?'

Glen smiled. "I think tonight will be a reunion."

* * *

Anna was ready. She had never been to a wrestling show in her entire life. She had shunned the orginazations that destroyed her family life. Now, she hoped she was ready. "Am I going to be backstage, with you?" 

Jeff's arm camed around her shoulder as he pushed the car door closed. "Of course. When it's my match you can have a seat up front."

She smiled at looked back to her father. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just memories." He looked up at the building.

_Raven smiled at her. "No, you're the great discovery."_

_She turned away and muttered, "Thanks. Hey… I have to go check in with Lucy again… I'll talk to you sometime…" She muttered, disenchanted and moved away slowly._

_Raven sighed and threw his head back into the wall. "Dammit… what the hell did I do now?"_

_"Hmm… were you just hitting on Dr. Jacobs?" To Raven's surprise, it was Jeff._

Raven shook his head and looked up at his old friend. He probably didn't even remember that day.

* * *

"Glen, why do you always have you wrestling gear in the trunk?" 

"Gwen, why have you been asking me that same question for the last twenty years?" He pulled the bag out.

"I'm hoping one day your answer might change." Gwen leaned back and stretched out her arms. "Do you think they're here yet?"

He nodded. "We'll find them. Hey, have you called to see how the kids are doing?"

"No, Basia would've called if something was wrong. Laramie should be ok. The twins are probably getting drunk like normal teenagers do."

The deep rumbled from Glen's laughter shook her body. "Come on, Mom of the year, let's go find them."

* * *

Anna was wandering around backstage alone. Jeff was off doing his pre-match rituals. Her father was chatting up some of his older friends. She was left alone. She had wanted to be Jeff but with her father around, she didn't feel like herself. She was still hung up about the fact that her father had come back tripping on acid. Acid? Anna had never touched a cigarette let alone the harder drugs he was used to. Anna scuffed her feet, feeling a little bit lost on her own once again. 

"Don't look at the ground, someone might hit you with a door."

Anna raised her head. "Aunt Gwen?"

Gwen's face contorted with happiness and anger. "Anna, we, I," tears fell from her cheeks. "DOn't do that again, EVER!"

Anna fell into her Aunt's arms. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I… I had to get away."

"I know, but running away with Jeff?' Gwen shook her head. "You could've at least called. Glen and I just started driving."

"How did you find us?"

Gwen's manical laughter filled the empty hallways. "For one, we saw the tabloids. Secondly, this is merely a strange chain of events. You know Glen is Jeff's opponent, right?"

Anna shook her head. "No, they didn't tell him." She stopped for a second. "My father is here too."

"Is he?" Gwens' face went dark. She didn't want to even think of things that she wanted to say to him. "This could be a very interseting night."

Meanwhile, there was going to be a slight change of plans. While the main event had been billed as Jeff versus Kane. The promoter had talked Raven into wrestling. He knew he probably shouldn't, but give his opponents, it could be very interesting.

At the first hour, it was billed as a triple threat between three old-school wrestling titans. Now, another main evented decided to show up. Raven didn't want to spoil himself. He didn't take the time to find out his fourth opponent.

Gwen and Anna made their way to the front row. Two seats had been left reserved. "Mine!" She pulled off the Mrs.Jacobs sign.

Annabella looked at the seat toh er right. "Mrs.Hardy?" Her face burned bright red.

"Just take it and sit down." Gwen could barely keep the excitement in her body. "Just wait, it's about to start!

Jeff's pyro shook Anna's seat. She wasn't going to stand at first but Gwen had already decided for her, grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her up against the rail. Mesmerizsd by him, Anna watched her boyfriend walk down the ramp.

He looked perfect. He looked so happy as he walked towards her. He hid the shock in his face as he saw Gwen but came up to the pair nonetheless. Jeff pulled Anna onto the rail. "Time for your debut. Make it good." He whispered before he sealed his mouth against hers and everyone did believe the tabloid rumors.

"Hardy, what did I tell you? Get away from my daughter!" Raven's voice boomed through the PA and he appeared at the top of the ramp.

Anna jumped back into her seat as just as Jeff let go and darted for the safety of the ring. He hung around on the outside, Raven making his way into the ring, staring him down. Raven, always in character, jumped to the outside of the ring and went to his daughter. He leaned close into her ear. "Don't worry it's not real."

"Obviously, ass."

Raven looked next to his daughter. So, he hadn't been seeing things. It was Gwen. "Quiet." He shot her a dirty look and went back to the ring; he would take out his real anger on Hardy later.

The pyro shook the entire arena. Raven's face was probably the perfect look of horror. When his eyes met Gwen's, she laughed and yelled, "Watch out; he's pissed!"

Kane didn't move for a moment. He waited at the top of the ramp, watching his two old friends in the ring. He brought the mic to his lis but before he could speak, his knees dropped and TripleH appeared in all his glory, behind him, sledgehammer raised high above his head.

Anna looked over at her Aunt. "This is nuts. They're all friends."

"Not inside the ring. Don't think I didn't tell Glen to put a little hurt on Hardy & Raven."

Anna frowned. She looked to Jeff. Even his reassuring smile didn't make her feel better. She sat back down.

"Anna…"

She looked at her Aunt.

"Don't worry. Just… go with it."

The bell rang and the fight started. Itw as nearly a mess of bodies in the ring. Someone had to get the sledgehammer away from Hunter, but Raven and Jeff were slugging it out.

Gwen was one of the very few that knew Jeff was really going at it with Raven. They were finally having the fist fight over Anna that had been brewing for awhile now.

Kane was the one to break them up, flipping Raven over the top rope and then centered onto Jeff. "You should've called." He whipped Jeff into the corner.

A running knee to the stomach made Jeff drop. "I know."

Kane grabbed his hair, pushing him back up into the corner. "Do you love her?"

One hard slap to the chest after the other made Jeff forget to answer for a few minutes. "More than you know." Jeff looked over at her; her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Don't hurt my niece."

Jeff kicked out Kane's knee. "I don't intend to." Jeff felt the tides start to turn in his favor, but it was all cut short by Hunter.

Raven, during all this time, still laid on the side of the ring. Maybe he should've said no and just stayed on the outside, watching. No, no, that wasn't like him. He always had to push himself to limit. Espeically one last time.

"Get up, Raven, GET UP!"

He turned his head to see Gwen's hand pounding on the rail.

"C'mon, fatass, move it!"

He struggled to his feet, but his legs weren't nearly as strong as he thought they were.

"Doctor!"

Jeff looked over at Hunter, now a little bit worried for his friend collapsed on the ground.

"Keep moving, kid." Hunter locked up with Jeff. "I'm going to do something in a second… you tell her it was in good fun?"

Jeff pulled back from Hunter. "Who?"

"Annabelle." Hunter was caught mid sentence by Jeff's hard clothesline.

Jeff didn't want to let him do it, but it was going to be more entertaining than painful. "Just.. .warn her before."

Kane had stepped to the outside of the ring. He would work on Raven. Wait to see if he really was hurt. Gwen watched her husband pick up Raven and lean him against the ring. They were only a few away from them. "Get 'em, Kane!"

Anna looked over at her Aunt. She was insane but it was almost becoming fun. Almost. She felt someone grab the back of her shirt and she looked up to see Hunter. It was almost becoming too much to pay attention to. He came right up next to her, without warning grabbed her hair. "I won't hurt you, but just follow me."

Anna wasn't given the time to nod before he grabbed her waist and drug her over the rail and into the middle of the ring. Her back was shoved hard against his. At least the words that were only loud enough for her to hear were encouraging, calming.

"Watch out, doctor!"

Raven looked to his right and he started to crawl away, trying to get in the ring. "Oh god," he muttered until the words became meaningless.

"No." This time it was the doctor's turn to feel disenchanted.

Kane turned, looked; he hadn't feel so instantly sick since Gwen had told him she was pregnant so many years ago. "Chrissy?"

Anna looked down at the woman who was on the outside of the ring. Hunter still hadn't let up his grip. Jeff was coming in now, trying to ignore the excitement on the outside. "Let go of my girl."

Anna wanted to feel loved, but her eyes were mesmerized on the woman. No, that was her mother.

Chrissy, for all her proffesionalism couldn't stop the tears. She quickly turned her back to crowd and followed the slug Raven. "Kane, grab him." Kane grabbed Raven by the leg and drug him back over to her. Chrissy stopped for a minute, grabbing her penlight out of her pocket. "Raven, you'll have to co-operate with me."

"Get away from me. It's just a dream; it's just a dream!"

Jeff heard the commotion from the outside. He wanted to continue with this angle; he did, but now he knew Raven was about to have another panic attack. Probably just brought on the overload of drugs that were still in his system.

"Get away from me. You're dead, Chrissy, you're dead!" Raven, curled up into a tiny ball outside the ring, didn't stop screaming.

Anna looked back at Hunter, to Jeff, then to the floor at her dad. She had to do something. She kicked Hunter in the leg, he let go and she ran over to the ropes, ducking underneath and bolting for her dad. "Dad, stop. Dad!" She looked up.

Chrissy was looking into a mirror. "Annabelle?"

Her heart stopped in her chest. "Hi…Mom."

To be continued…

Author's note: So…my story is rolling once again. I apologize for the choppyness of this chapter… I just seriously didn't even have the patience to go and re-edit it. Another day, maybe. So, my deepest thanks goes to Gwenny, as always, for all my inspiration. Special thanks to my newer-ish readers JNHwwe and xDeflowerxThexAngelx. Reviews like yours makes me want to write! Hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter was fun but only because I know the next one is going to be OFF THE CHAIN. Keep reading and reviewing!

MMFCL

-Saphi Madroxxx


End file.
